Human-computer interfaces for computing devices, especially mobile computing devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal information managers (PIMs), and cellular telephones, among other devices, typically include some type of visual display upon which a variety of information can be presented to a user. These visual displays commonly use a type of liquid crystal diode (LCD) and are backlit. Because of the need for backlighting, among other factors, the use of such displays can constitute a major, if not the most significant, source of power consumption for a mobile device.
Drawbacks related to power consumption requirements for displays have spurred development efforts for alternative displays, including displays using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) and electrophoretic displays using microparticles that can be arranged into patterns by applying an electric charge. Some types of these displays have the benefit of being bi-stable, meaning that an image formed on the display when a charge is applied remains visible even after current is discontinued. However, many of these types of displays include components that degrade over time or with use. Effects of such degradation can be addressed in some manner to help ensure that am image of acceptable quality can be formed on a display.